North Korea
First Era International Language : * Major Language : * Minor Language : * * * |army_size = Confidential|past_leaders = EggzOnToast|motto = 함께하면, 우리는 강합니다 ! / Together we are strong !|prime_minister = Computer_x64}}The Great Nation of North Korea was founded on February 24th, 2019. Its capital is the City of Pyongyang, with the leader of Kim Jong-Walt (Mandude325). Second Era Player 32EggzOnToast (EggzOnToast now) bought North Korea for 200g and has: Expanded the city Built new buildings / houses Third Era The player Ionao got the leadership of North Korea the 05/10/2019 from EggzOnToast. Actual Projects : Expand the nation to all the north of Korea. Make the North Korean subway. History On the 24th of February in the year of 2019, The City of Pyongyang and the Nation of China merged to become the great nation of the People's Republic Federation of North Korea. Early History On February 15th, 2019, The city of Pyongyang was founded, its founding history can be seen on the town's page. After its found the city's Mayor and Councillor worked tirelessly on attempting to bring in money and people to make the city a nation. Then sometime between February 23rd and 25th, the Mayor of Pyongyang came in contact with the Chinese nation. The dying Chinese nation wish for greatness and Mandude325 promised it. He became their king, somehow. Immediately upon the arrival of kingship of the Chinese, he re-branded the nation to become the great nation of North Korea. Creation of Nampo (Sometime around February 22nd a person by the name of CStreak came to the Korean Peninsula in search of building the city upon a hill. So he did with the help of RickyStreak. In the process of the construction, the North Korean government got wind of the new arrivals to the land and sent a envoy armed and ready if the invaders were hostile. They were not, they wanted to join the nation of North Korea. This created the city of Nampo.) ... Tetsu Conflict (old) (On the 27th of February, a man by the name of TheNamesWalrus entered the Korean gulf and set up a temporary fort off the coast of Pyongyang.The North Korean Government was alerted right away, but could do right away. By the time the North Korean military could rid of the invader, they already set up a permanent settlement anchored to the sea floor. This type of settlement was illegal in the world so at first, without conflict, the Government attempted to set up tickets with admins and have the town removed peacefully without war. But with communication with the admins grow quiet war may seem inevitable to have the town removed off the shore of Pyongyang...) Government (Old Government : The People's Republic Federation of North Korea is governed by the Ruling party, NKWP (North Korean Worker's Party). The style of government is to be a Socialist Dictatorship run by Kim Jong-Walt and his Council. All citizens are expected to follow all instructions made by the government) The Actual Government is leaded but the Great Leader Ionao and his Party the Equalist Party a derivative of Communism with the ideas of the Leader. That means in Democratic People's Republic of Korea 'that every city is equal and have there work to do, to develop themselves and to make their town growing for the nation. Military ''(All Citizens are expected to serve. Members of the army can do anything from patrolling the DMZ to protecting North Korean towns Specifics of the military size and strength are unknown.) Buildings The Archecture differs from the Korean Peninsula to the Chinese Coast. on the Korean Peninsula the architecture is very stone based and militarized looking, while on the Chinese Coast, the architecture is based on traditional Asian wood work and design Notable People * Mandude325 (Kim Jong-Walt) * Fonic72 (Executive of North Korea) * CStreak (Mayor of Nampo) * https://earthmc.fandom.com/wiki/32EggzOnToastEggzOnToast (Ex Leader of North Korea) National Subdivisions '''Korean Peninsula * Pyongyang * Hamgyong * Hwanghae * Pyongan * DPR of South Korea External Territory * DPR of Russia Category:Nations Category:Asia